unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Grunt Ultra 9
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gruntipedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Grunt Ultra 9 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oggespartan117 (Talk) 03:00, February 24, 2011 GoG invite Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) GIS Are you suggesting vandalism? If that's what you're saying, then my answer is no. The whole 'Halopedia is evil' thing is just a joke and should not to be taken seriously. Also, do not edit the Grunts of Gruntipedia page unless you have my or an admin's permission. Kaiser Yapyap III der Kaiser! 23:16, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I am extremely sorry for editing GoG. I shouldn't have ever done that. Reply That may just be one person's opinion and if you truly want to help Gruntipedia, then edit its pages and improve them. That would be highly appreciated. Kaiser Yapyap III der Kaiser! 23:41, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Mission What do you say about an assignment to help this wiki further? If you help out you'll get an award and then cake will be served. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 19:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Assignment: I want you to search for any article that are not mentioned Halo canon like Kwarsch for example. When you find one, Add the template, the B-class article category and rename it "Gruntipedia Fun: >insert original article name here<". Since you are a member of GoG, a success-full completion of this task will net you a couple of rewards and depending of the amount of pages you convert, a promotion. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) GCI That could be arranged. However, I'll need you to apply for membership on the GCI's official talk page. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) GoG Activity, edits, quality of edits, and pages created. Kaiser Yapyap III der Kaiser! 14:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thank you sir Mah boi, your motivation is what all true editors strive for. But I don't have any assignments for now. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) Re: Vandal. Hmmm.... You think so? Either way, Scorch haven't been active in an extended time and I don't think he's much of a hacker. But hey, thanks for watching out for suspects Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) Addendum You have been promoted to Heavy Grunt and have earned two medals for your service. Re: Assignment I'm afraid I don't have anything in mind for now. We need more articles on spaceships though, if you're interested. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) Re:Heretic page Thank you for noticing. I think this calls for a sentinel award. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 16:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Grunt Infiltration Squad question When they infiltrate the bases, do they claim it as GIS domain? o3o Warning! I am awesome, my profile page may be a dangerous territory. . 07:26, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: GIS Question And it appears that there is a memberlist, is it only available for people who have Unggoy characters or is there love room for Elites too? Caution. . 05:18, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Yo Bapyap Udead Bro? Caution. . 08:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see. Haven't seen you here for a while, how you doing? Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) 01:47, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Long time no see! It's good to see that you're back :) Caution. . 05:28, June 4, 2012 (UTC)